Shinrin Shokatsu
Shinrin Shokatsu (诸葛 心凛, Shokatsu Shinrin) is the Captain of Luster Archer. She is an S-rank Criminal due to her affiliation with Rōran and Jūnigatsu. Appearance Shinrin has an adequate height, a slender body and a cute charming face. Apart from that, she has a moderately pale skin and is widely known as "Snow White" as her overall appearance resembles the female protagonist a lot. Her white color hair is long and on her front lies two long bangs that are tied with a red clip at the end of it. Her most notable appearance is her ruby color eyes that are the only non-white characteristics on her. She wears traditional white ruqun as her casual outfit that consists of a white garments with golden stripes and a light blonde skirt tied by a golden sash. She is frequently seen wearing feathered hats that was once worn by the legendary Ryō Shokatsu and also wearing a Chukonu on her right arm. Coincidentally, all the equipments are white color that matched with her clothing. Personality Unlike most of the pretty girls, she has a far more different personality. Her graceful appearance may looks friendly but she despises of making new friends and acts very cold to stranger because she has a grudge against the community. However, even though she holds a very biased views against them, she has a kind heart that make her helps those people who really in need frequently. She also tends to act roughly against her close friends, though she cares about her friends deeply. This personality is known as "hard outside soft inside" by her friends. Apart from that, she is actually a very shy person despite her calm appearance. She would not approach any stranger unless they are their friends' acquaintance or they urgently need help. With that being said, she will not hesitate to assault anyone that she feels that is hostile. The most notable of her personality is she is very straight forward. Unlike most of the girls who tend to tell lies as they care more about their courtesy, she will never say something that is not true or contradict her point of view to make her looks ethical. Furthermore, she hates those hypocrites as much as the community. Besides, she is a persistent young female who will not stop until she attains her dream. Since she was a children, she has been dreaming to become the ultimate archer. She has never give up on her dream even though she has failed a countless times in her journey. Despite her shy nature, she is not afraid to tell her friends and family about her dream no matter how foolish and naive it is and how many times she has failed. This nature is further proven when she falls in love with Guoxing Chen. She does not hesitate to announce her feeling to him and the other girls she assumes as her love rivals such as Akiko Yuki. History Being born as a girl in Shokatsu Clan, she was not favor by the clan as they had preconception on female. She was the only children in the family and her parents were the only people who truly cared about her. Even though she received poorer treatments compared to other boys despite showing great talent in her kekkei genkai Ray Release, she didn't bothered because she felt satisfied with the loves from her parents. One day, while her parents traveled to Northern Rōran, they were lost in the middle of the journey. A few young men gave information to her parents despite they knew nothing about the destination. They just wanted to protect their dignity in front of their girlfriends. However, this simple lie led her parents to an accident and they died while Shinrin was only four years old. Initially, she thought her relatives will adopt her but soon she realized her thinking was naive as she was sent to the Royal Creche by them. In the past, her relatives always boasted themselves how kind they were but in the end, they were nothing more but hypocrites. The truth about the reality led her to hate people and society. Due to her mindset, she tended to avoid people in the orphanage house whenever she could. Whenever there are people who share the same room with her, she will try to annoy them until they request to change room. There were no single person who could endure her attitude until Airin became her roommate. The girl managed to bear her manners for months and somehow they became best friends. At the age of five, she enrolled in the Royal Academy along with Airin. Due to her eccentric personality, students always try to distance themselves from her. She always think that Airin will be her only friend in her entire life but everything changed by a mere group activity in academy as she along with Airin were forced to fill the absent student in a random group. When Shinrin first met Guoxing in the group discussion, she was immediately provoked by his taunt. Although her performance met the minimum requirements, Guoxing didn't hesitate to critic her. Instead of getting angry, she was impressed and attracted by his straightforwardness and soon she became friend with him and the rest of the group members. With the great competition in the group, she became stronger and smarter without consciousness until they were labelled as the Royal Prodigies by the villager due to their insane achievement —perfect score in every tests including graduation test— at young age. Without any difficulty, she graduated at the age of 5, 13 and 16 for her primary to tertiary academy with perfect score. Every flawless graduations were achieved at the same year she enrolled into the new stage of academy and this feat was shared with her group. As one of the young prodigy, she was immediately invited by the Shokatsu to be the new Captain of the Luster Archer at the age of 16. Her mastery of Ray Release and great accuracy was one of the factor for her to be the leader of the team. When she was 20, a global scale of war erupted. Luster Archer led by her and her group, Royal Prodigies were badly defeated in the war. After a couple of months passed, she and Guoxing affiliated with the organization Jūnigatsu. She acquired the legendary artifact from it that enhanced her power dramatically and they eventually reclaimed their land with a counter attack. After the war, she became one of the prominent member of the Jūnigatsu but was always inactive in combat. She tended to provide helps by using her intelligence to plan instead of taking part in battle. Abilities Ray Release Being born as a prodigy in one of the smartest clan, Shokatsu Clan, Shinrin shows an outstanding mastery in her Ray Release kekkei genkai. She has currently master three of the basic type of electromagnetic spectrum; visible light, infrared and microwave. Her favorite type of beam is visible light, reasoning that it is the only light that can be seen. She is also one of a few Shokatsu in the history who managed to acquire the greater form of Ray Release, Sunray Release. However, she rarely use it due to lack of knowledge on the new skill she acquired recently. Quotes * "The real peace shines like the sunlight." Stats Trivia *"Shinrin" (心凛) means heart and cold while "Shokatsu" (諸葛) is a rare compound surname of Chinese. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Shinrin wishes that her parents didn't died. **Shinrin's favorite hobby is archery. **Shinrin's favorite dish is hot yam flavored ice-cream. Category:Female Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Ray Release User Category:Royal Prodigies Category:Luster Archer Category:Rōran Category:Eastern Rōran Category:Shokatsu Clan